<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The call by Plumetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718805">The call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta'>Plumetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory makes a call to her baby daddy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any characters from Gilmore Girls not copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory checked the time before making the call.   </p>
<p>Ring, Ring, Ring.</p>
<p>Logan’s face appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>“Ace, have you changed your mind about the house?”</p>
<p>Rory sighed.  “No.  Logan, are you in New York, anytime soon?’</p>
<p>“Not for a few months.    We’ve just made acquisitions in Australia.  Going to give Murdoch a run for his money.   </p>
<p>“So you’ll be in Australia?”  Rory asked</p>
<p>“Till Christmas.   Why?”</p>
<p>“Logan, I’m…. pregnant.”</p>
<p>Logan bit his lip.  “Rory, I thought you were on Nexplanon.</p>
<p>Rory felt guilty.   “I was, I had it removed a few weeks before….before you came.  I was considering an IUD or a diaphragm but I hadn’t gotten around to it.”</p>
<p>“You could have said, Logan stop at Walgreens.”</p>
<p>Rory shot back.  “You were surprising me.  You could have come prepared.”</p>
<p>Logan was angry too.  “When you told 3 years ago you had the implant we stopped using condoms.”</p>
<p>“Logan, I don’t want anything from you.  I’m not looking to blow up your life.   I just wanted to give you the choice.  Be involved, don’t be involved.”</p>
<p>“How is this not going to blow up my life?  Do you think my Odette will be thrilled to hear I have a baby on the way?</p>
<p>“So don’t tell her.”  Rory snapped.  ‘We’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Rory, do you honestly think I’d abandon my child?    Mitchum may not have been the best father but  he was around.”</p>
<p>“He was married to your Mom.   You live in London.   We live in…..Stars Hollow.”</p>
<p>“We?”</p>
<p>“Me and the baby. “</p>
<p>“You could live in London.   I’ll pay for an apartment.”</p>
<p>“Logan, I’m not asking for…</p>
<p>“You can’t live in your childhood room with a baby.”</p>
<p>“I can take care of myself.</p>
<p>“It’s not just you Rory.    It’s my child.  I’ll provide.</p>
<p>“Logan.”</p>
<p>“Rory, there are many things that can be said about me but deadbeat is not among them.  “Are you still planning on writing your book?</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out.”  Logan said gently.  "We'll figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>